Psyché
by miisakura
Summary: Bahkan Cupid pun punya kisah cintanya sendiri... #SHDL 2015 (Myth, Cupid-Psyché)


Psyché©miisakura

Adaptation from Myth Cupid-Psyché

Warning: segala ketidaksempurnaan milik manusia mungkin ada di dalamnya. Yang tidak suka boleh segera keluar kok :) nggak ada paksaan sama sekali :)

Fic ini dibuat tanpa ada keuntungan materiil sama sekali, cuma menyalurkan hobi :)

.

Psyché©miisakura

.

.

Helaian rambut hitam itu masih sama, masih kokoh dan cukup arogan menentang angin. Raut wajah itu pun masih sama, masih kaku, dingin dan tidak berperasaan.

Benar.

Perasaannya sudah lama mati. Sudah sejak ia bersumpah akan membalas tiap tetes air mata ibunya, tiap luka yang digoreskan di hati wanita cantik itu.

Ibunya sudah menanggung hal yang tak terbayangkan sejak masih belia. Drama hidupnya pilu dan menyakitkan. Membuatnya terus berharap untuk mati.

Tujuh belas tahun, di puncak masa bahagia remajanya ia harus merasakan digilir tiga orang pria brengsek. Di sebuah gang sempit yang temaram ia kehilangan semuanya. Kehormatannya, harga dirinya, keluarganya, teman-temannya, kebahagiaannya, dan jiwanya.

Ia memohon, meratap, dan menjerit agar _Kami-sama_ mencabut nyawanya. Menyelesaikan penderitaannya dengan cara cepat. Nyatanya, _Kami-sama_ masih ingin bermain dengan hatinya dan tak mengizinkannya mati semudah itu. Membuat setiap bulir air mata yang jatuh membekukan hatinya, menjadikan hati yang tadinya lembut dan penuh kasih itu keras dan dingin. Seperti es. Jika dia tidak bisa mati maka ia akan mengirim kematian melalui apa yang ditanam pria-pria menjijikkan itu di rahimnya.

Ya, Sasuke bukan berasal dari roman picisan milik keluarga-keluarga bahagia melainkan dari benih yang ditanam paksa. Ia tidak pernah diinginkan. Ia selalu diacuhkan.

Tapi Sasuke tidak keberatan menjadi mesin pembunuh ibunya. Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak tangannya pertama kali berlumur darah. Sejak pertama kali ia tahu alasan ibunya selalu mengajarinya memegang senjata. Dan Sasuke bersumpah, itu akan menjadi kali terakhir ia melihat air mata di sudut mata ibunya.

"Ibu..."

Perempuan itu mendongak, menunggu Sasuke mengambil tempat tepat di hadapannya. Dengan angkuh ia menyamankan diri di kursi kerajaannya. Kerajaan bisnis Uchiha.

"Bunuh dia."

Perintah berdarah lain telah dijatuhkan bersamaan dengan sebuah foto yang dilempar ke atas meja. Ibunya memang tidak pernah setengah-setengah. Hyuuga, Kariya, dan Kirishima. Semua penyandang nama itu harus mati.

Biasanya Sasuke akan langsung mengangguk dan beranjak pergi. Biasanya dia akan langsung mengambil foto yang diberikan ibunya dan memikirkan cara paling mengerikan untuk membunuhnya.

Kini... ia ragu.

Kenapa?

Polisi? Tidak tentu saja. Uchiha kebal hukum. Orang-orang seperti itu bisa disumpal dengan segepok lembaran yen. Dan gunungan yen milik Uchiha tidak akan pernah habis hanya untuk orang-orang serakah itu.

Bola mata itu yang menahannya. Bola mata yang sama dengan bola mata polos gadis kecil yang sudah lama tersudut dipikirannya. Menghantuinya dengan segenap perasaan bersalah.

Sasuke masih ingat saat iris keabuan gadis itu melihat Sasuke menikam ayahnya yang sedang terlelap. Hyuga Hizashi adalah korban kedua setelah Sasuke membantai ayah biologisnya, Jun Kariya. Mata itu terkejut, kemudian meredup dan tubuhnya merosot pingsan dilantai.

Saat itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak menyentuhnya meski ia adalah saksi kunci tindak kriminal yang dilakukan Sasuke. Toh Sasuke juga tidak berpikir gadis sepuluh tahun itu akan selamat dari kebakaran besar yang dibuat Sasuke untuk menghilangkan jejak.

Nyatanya ia selamat. Gembar-gembor berita tentang gadis itu yang menjadi satu-satunya korban yang mendapat keajaiban karena selamat dari kebakaran besar muncul di layar televisinya.

Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk membunuh gadis kecil itu saat dia tahu tempat perawatannya. Meski tahu ia tidak akan tersentuh hukum, Sasuke akan mendapat masalah jika gadis itu bermulut besar.

Dengan mendatangi rumah sakit dimana dia berada, Sasuke menyelinap dan berpikir untuk memberinya racun yang akan menghentikan denyut jantungnya dalam sekejap.

Kejutan lain menyambut Sasuke saat ia berhasil mengendap dalam kamar perawatan si gadis kecil. Dia buta. Meski bola mata itu menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke, tidak ada satupun pergerakan Sasuke yang ditangkapnya. Kelihatannya kebakaran itu merusak matanya.

Sebersit perasaan iba dan rasa bersalah menyusup ke dalam hati Sasuke saat gadis itu menangis dalam diam. Mengeluhkan semua nasib yang menimpanya hanya dalam hatinya sendiri.

Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya nurani Sasuke menang. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke tak ingin membunuh, ia ingin melindungi. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gadis itu dan menggagalkan rencana pembunuhannya hari itu.

Sasuke mengerjap, menghentikan memori lama yang terputar di kepalanya. Gadis itu kembali dan ibunya menemukan Hyuuga terakhir yang diburunya.

Sasuke bergerak menghentikan lamunan sepersekian detik-nya. Ia lekas mengambil foto itu, menyelipkannya dibalik saku jaketnya dan pergi setelah membungkuk hormat pada ibunya. Ia tidak ingin ibunya melihat keraguannya dan mengendus kesalahan Sasuke yang sengaja membiarkan gadis itu hidup dulu.

.

Psyché©miisakura

.

"Selamat pagi, Kakek."

Hinata menyapa sang pemilik toko begitu ia masuk. Toko bunga itu bukan toko yang besar. Hanya bangunan kecil dua kali empat meter yang berada tepat disebelah kanan lampu merah. Bukan tempat usaha yang menjamin uang berlimpah sebenarnya, hanya penyaluran hobi flamboyan kakek Guy.

"Oh, Hinata-chan. Ohayou."

Hinata menghampiri asal bunyi dari pot-pot bunga yang digeser. Kakek sedang beres-beres, rupanya. Meski berusia pertengahan abad, otot sang kakek masih mampu dipekerjakan mengangkut beban yang berat. Ia tidak pernah kesulitan mengelola toko ini sendirian. Meski begitu ia memberi Hinata kesempatan.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia benar-benar suka tempat ini. Satu-satunya tempat yang bersedia memberinya ruang untuk merasa tidak di anggap remeh. Ia buta, tapi setidaknya ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mempertahankan hidupnya sendiri juga mempertahankan secuil kepercayaan diri yang masih tersisa. Ia tidak ingin lagi bergantung. Menyusahkan orang lain seperti parasit tak tahu diri.

Sepuluh tahun dia berdiam diri di bawah perlindungan panti asuhan Senju Tsunade. Dan semakin hari perasaan sebagai manusia tidak berguna berkembang makin besar. Sudah saatnya ia memutuskan untuk mandiri. Ia memilih memulai semua kembali di tempat ia berasal. Kampung halaman yang juga memberinya luka.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ia hanyalah gadis kecil polos yang selalu dimanjakan orang tuanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja semuanya berubah saat ia melihat pisau berlumuran darah, ayahnya dalam kubangan darah dan lelaki asing dengan rambut hitam kelam. Setelah itu ia tidak ingat apapun lagi. Bahkan saat polisi mengintrogasinya untuk mendapatkan kenyataan. Ia bungkam. Menolak meningat semuanya.

Kini, ia sudah mengubur semuanya. Mencoba memaafkan dan tidak menjadi perempuan jahat penuh dendam. Meski ia tahu luka keropeng di hatinya itu masih ada dan tidak akan pernah hilang.

Gemerincing bel yang digantung tepat diatas pintu membuat dua penghuni di dalamnya menoleh. Hinata dengan sigap bangkit dan menghampiri seseorang yang baru saja masuk toko kecil itu.

Aroma _bergamot_ dan bunga geranium segera menabrak indra penciuman Hinata, membuatnya tersenyum. Ia kenal aroma ini.

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapanya ramah.

"Satu tangkai tulip putih."

"Baik. Tolong tunggu sebentar, Tuan."

Dengan lincah namun penuh kehati-hatian, Hinata bergerak ke arah dimana pot tulip putih berada, persis seperti yang diingatnya. Ia mengambil satu tangkai dan segera kembali ke balik meja kasir dimana dia biasa membungkusnya dan menghiasnya dengan pita putih.

"Tujuh ratus lima puluh yen, Tuan," kata Hinata menyerahkan bunga tulip itu pada sang pemesan.

"Seribu yen," kata sang pelanggan singkat. Ia sudah seperti pelanggan di toko kecil ini. Jadi, ia tahu Hinata tidak bisa melihat nilai uang yang diberikannya pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan berkutat pada mesin kasir untuk mengambil kembalian.

"Anda membeli tulip putih setiap hari. Apa masih belum dimaafkan?" katanya pada sang pelanggan untuk memecah keheningan saat tangannya masih sibuk merogoh uang receh dua ratus lima puluh yen dari mesin kasir.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dan itu membuat Hinata menyadari kesalahannya. Ia terlalu ikut campur. "U-um... Maafkan saya, Tuan. Hanya saja, tulip putih yang Anda beli berarti permintaan maaf dalam bahasa bunga. Saya hanya penasaran karena Anda membelinya setiap hari," katanya canggung.

 _Aku tahu._

Hinata masih belum mendengar suara sampai ia selesai memberikan kembalian. "Saya benar-benar minta maaf, Tuan. Dan terima kasih atas kunjungannya."

Tak lama setelah itu ia mendengar kembali bunyi lonceng pintu.

"Hah... Aku benar-benar tukang ikut campur," makinya pada diri sendiri.

.

Psyché©miisakura

.

Suara tongkat besi yang beradu dengan trotoar jalan terdengar nyaring di telinga. Terketuk dengan irama yang konstan. Memberi peringatan pada pejalan kaki lain untuk menyingkir karena sang pemilik memiliki kebutuhan khusus yang harus dimaklumi.

Langit sudah gelap dan suasana jalanan sudah lenggang. Meski ini bukan pertama kali Hinata pulang larut, tapi langkahnya tetap tergesa-gesa. Ia ingin segera bergelung dalam futon tipis di apartemen reotnya.

Ia berhenti tiba-tiba dan menengok ke sekeliling meski ia tahu ia tidak akan melihat apapun. Hinata merasa diikuti oleh langkah-langkah kaki dibelakangnya. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa terancam. Langkah itu bukan seperti langkah kebanyakan pejalan kaki biasa. Ia segera mempercepat gerak kaki kecilnya, separuh berlari meski menanggung resiko tersandung karena ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Hanya saja langkah kaki-satu, dua, ah, tidak! empat orang-itu mulai menakutinya.

Hinata masih meraba-raba jalanan dengan tergesa. Satu belokan lagi Hinata akan sampai di apartemennya. Tempat yang Hinata anggap aman. Jika orang-orang itu masih mengikutinya, ia bisa meminta bantuan nenek Chiyo atau paman Kakashi.

Hinata berusaha menjerit dan meronta saat tangan besar itu menawan tubuhnya. Menyeretnya ke tempat sepi dan sempit.

"Tenanglah."

Hinata mendengar suara maskulin tepat di belakang telinganya. Ia merasakan tubuh orang itu menempel di sepanjang tulang punggungnya dan tangan besarnya menutup bibir Hinata untuk mengantisipasi jeritan.

"Tuan... tulip?"

Ya, sepertinya Hinata kenal orang ini.

Yang dipanggil hanya berkerut mendengar panggilan feminim yang diberikan untuknya. Tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk protes, perhatiannya langsung tersedot oleh derap lari beberapa orang yang melewati tempat persembunyian mereka. Gumaman-gumaman orang-orang bertampang garang itu bernada panik dan terburu-buru karena incaran mereka tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Ayo."

Si tuan tulip menarik Hinata keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menggandengnya berlari ke arah berlawanan ketika merasa keadaan sudah aman.

"Tu-tunggu, Tuan. Kita mau kemana?"

Hinata sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban sampai ia dibawa masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Konoha," sebut si tuan tulip pada sang sopir taksi.

Hinata tidak tau apapun tentang daerah pesisir Jepang itu. Daerah seratus tujuh belas kilometer sebelah utara Suna itu terlalu jauh untuk bisa Hinata kunjungi.

Dan itu kalimat terakhir yang lagi-lagi tidak terjawab. Perjalanan seratus sembilan puluh lima menit dengan taksi membuatnya lelah dan jatuh tertidur di bahu pria yang melarikannya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

.

Psyché©miisakura

.

Hinata terbangun di tempat yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tidak lagi bergerak dan terlalu empuk untuk sebuah kursi taksi.

Ia bangkit dan menemukan tongkatnya terlipat rapi di nakas sisi kiri ranjang. Dengan alat bantu itu Hinata meraba-raba jalan keluar.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara berat yang familier kembali menyapa gendang telinganya, membuat Hinata menoleh dan berbalik.

Ah, ternyata ia berjalan kearah yang salah. Tapi wajar saja jika orang buta tersesat di ruangan sebesar itu.

"Tuan tulip?"

Pertanyaan polos Hinata memicu ledakan tawa yang manis yang terdengar tak jauh dari arah datangnya suara si tuan tulip.

Sebelum Hinata mengerti apapun, tubuhnya tenggelam dalam pelukan seseorang dan terguncang akibat getar tawa orang asing itu yang merambat. "Bagus sekali, _Hime_ -chan. Bagus sekali."

"Hentikan itu, Ino."

"Baik, baik, Sasuke-kun. Jangan bertampang seram begitu."

"A-ano..." Hinata punya banyak pertanyaan tapi ia ragu harus memulai darimana.

"Ah, Hime-chan!" Suaranya yang terdengar terlalu riang malah membuat Hinata canggung. "Kenalkan, aku Ino. Asisten rumah tangga, Sasuke-kun," katanya bangga sembari mengamit lengan Hinata, mengajaknya bersalaman.

"Aku Hinata. Panggil Hinata saja, Bibi Ino."

"No!" Ino tiba-tiba menjerit, mengejutkan Hinata.

"Jangan panggil aku bibi! Aku masih dua puluh sembilan!" serunya histeris.

"A-ah, baik, Ino-nee."

"Kau menakutinya, Ino."

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke-san. Kita dimana sekarang?"

"Tentu saja rumah Sasuke-kun."

Terkadang, Sasuke benar-benar merasa harus menyumpal mulut cerewet Ino. Sasuke bahkan tidak dibiarkan menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya.

"Lalu, orang-orang itu? Apa sudah pergi? Apa-"

"Lebih baik kita makan dulu. Tidak baik bicara serius dengan perut kosong."

Detik berikutnya Hinata sudah dipaksa untuk memegang sumpit. Selama satu jam kemudian dia hanya mengunyah sambil mendengarkan ocehan Ino. Dan setengah jam berikutnya Hinata bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia akan terkurung di rumah besar Sasuke. Orang-orang yang mengejarnya masih berkeliaran di sekitar rumah dan toko kakek Kyouraku.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku dikejar? Aku tidak punya apapun yang mereka inginkan."

"Jangan heran begitu, Hinata-chan. Wanita cantik memang selalu dikejar." Hinata tersenyum mendengar kelakar Ino, tapi hatinya masih tidak bisa tenang.

.

Psyché©miisakura

.

"Ibu..."

Uchiha Mikoto hanya melirik. "Kau mengecewakanku," katanya datar dan langsung beranjak pergi, mengacuhkan Sasuke.

Hanya dua kata. Dua kata yang keluar dari bibir cantik Mikoto dan Sasuke merasa dihancurkan. Lubang hampa di dadanya bertambah besar, menyerapnya seperti lubang hitam. Ia merasa kosong. Tidak ada lagi _link_ antara si pendendam dan mesin pembunuh yang mati-matian dijaganya. Satu-satunya emosi yang menghubungkan ia dengan ibunya.

Sasuke tidak berani membayangkan ekspresi ibunya jika ratu tahta Uchiha itu tahu buruannya ada dalam perlindungan Sasuke. Disembunyikan tepat di balik bahunya.

.

Sasuke membanting tubuhnya kasar ke sofa hijau lumut itu. Buku-buku jarinya mengepal hingga memutih. Rasa-rasanya seperti ingin menghancurkan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan sesak di dadanya. Ia frustasi.

Si hitam sedang lengah. Ia melewatkan semuanya. Ia acuh terhadap suara ketukan tongkat penuntun Hinata yang mendekat. Bahkan saat Hinata duduk disampingnya, Sasuke masih terjebak dalam dunianya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke benar-benar terkejut saat tangan mungil yang halus itu menyentuh bahunya yang kaku. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Hinata dengan air muka khawatir.

Wajah inilah. Wajah ini penyebab segalanya. Si polos ini yang menghancurkan pengakuan yang selama ini susah payah di dapat Sasuke. Si kecil ini yang meretakkan kepercayaan Mikoto padanya. Putri dari pria brengsek yang menghancurkan ibunya ini yang mengacaukan perasaannya. Membuatnya ingin melindunginya, membuatnya ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

Hinata tidak siap saat Sasuke menyerang bibir mungilnya dengan kecupan putus asa. Mendesaknya menerima semua rasa sesal, kecewa dan kesepian serta rasa bersalah yang menumpuk di dada Sasuke. Terus merangsek, memenjara bibir Hinata yang berusaha mundur. Sasuke berhenti hanya sepersekian detik untuk bernapas dan kembali melumat bibir Hinata penuh emosi.

Pekikan tertahan Hinata yang terantuk sudut meja dan debam benda yang terjatuh menarik kembali kewarasannya. Ia segera melempar tubuhnya ke sisi terjauh sofa.

"Maaf," serunya singkat. Tangan besar Sasuke menutupi wajahnya, meredam badai emosi di hatinya.

Hinata masih terengah-engah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kulit wajahnya bersemu total. Semua aksi penuh kejutan ini membuatnya _blank_. Ketika ia mendapatkan pikirannya lagi, Hinata bergegas berdiri. Berencana melarikan diri dari rasa malu yang melandanya. "A-aku akan buat teh mawar!"

"Apa kau membencinya?" Sasuke memecah keheningan lagi. Membuat Hinata berhenti bergerak dan menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang tanpa cahaya. "Orang yang membunuh ayahmu. Apa kau membencinya?"

Hinata mematung. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba mendingin. Diingatkan lagi tentang kejadian malam itu membuat ketakutan kembali menghampirinya. Api, darah, dan pria rambut hitam. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar ringan. Matanya terpejam dan mencoba menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya untuk mengendalikan diri.

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut namun Sasuke juga menangkap raut terluka di sana. Ya, Sasuke sedang mengorek lukanya.

"Aku..." Hinata tercekat. Kentara sekali ia belum berhasil menguasai diri, "memilih melupakannya. Aku memaafkannya. Meskipun mungkin aku tidak akan sanggup bertemu dengannya," jawabnya diakhiri senyuman pahit.

"Ibuku..." Sasuke menyentuh bingkai foto yang terjatuh tepat disamping kaki kanan Hinata dengan lembut, kemudian diangkat dengan hati-hati. "Juga memiliki dendam yang sama."

Pria hitam itu terlihat mengelus wajah dalam foto dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mengibaratkan ia benar-benar sedang menyentuh ibunya. Keinginan terpendam yang tidak pernah terwujud karena Mikoto selalu memberinya pandangan jijik.

Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali duduk. Sasuke butuh didengarkan.

"Dia diperkosa. Digilir tiga orang hingga terpaksa mengandung dan melahirkanku." Suara Sasuke berhenti, ia menarik napas dengan berat. "Aku..." Lanjutnya dengan suara pecah dan tidak siap.

Hinata tidak menunggu Sasuke untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. Ia menggapai-gapai meraih bahu Sasuke yang terasa bergetar. Menenggelamkannya dalam rengkuhannya yang mungil. Hinata mengerti. Hinata merasakannya. Kepedihan Sasuke merambat memenuhi rongga dadanya, membuat bulir-bulir bening tanda ketulusan jatuh dari bola matanya yang tanpa warna.

Hari itu, Sasuke tidak menangis. Tapi air mata Hinata yang jatuh menggantikannya menarik separuh rasa sakit hati yang lama mengendap, meluruhkannya.

Pagi berikutnya Hinata terbangun di kamarnya. Ia tidak terkejut. Pasti Sasuke, semalam mereka berdua berbincang dan berakhir dengan Hinata yang menangisi nasib malang Sasuke. Pria itu, garis takdirnya lebih rumit dan menyedihkan dibanding Hinata.

"Selamat pagi." Hinata terkejut mendapat sapaan tepat saat ia keluar dari kamarnya. Apa pria ini tahu Hinata baru saja melamunkannya? Atau dia sengaja menunggu Hinata keluar kamar? Entahlah. Hinata tidak sempat memikirkan jawabannya, pikirannya terlanjur terdistraksi oleh pelukan hangat dan ciuman lembut di pucuk kepalanya.

Tangan halusnya kemudian digenggam dan dituntun menuju ruangan dengan harum roti yang terbakar.

"Hinata-chan. Selamat pagi." Ino menyapa Hinata dan meletakkan piring roti bakar dengan telur dan bacon di meja di depan Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Ino-nee."

"Aku berangkat dulu." Hinata mendengar suara derit kursi dan kemudian ia mendapat satu lagi pelukan hangat dan ciuman di pucuk kepala yang membuatnya malu. Ada apa dengan Sasuke pagi ini? "Ino, tolong jaga Hinata."

"Hi-na-ta-chan," Ino yang berbisik tepat di belakang telinganya mengejutkan Hinata yang masih melamun setelah kepergian Sasuke.

"Y-ya?"

"Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"S-siapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Hinata. Tentu saja kau dan Sasuke. Dia aneh sekali. Sepagian ini dia terus berdiri di depan kamarmu menunggumu bangun. Ia bahkan sampai melewatkan sarapannya. Kalian jadian?" tanyanya menuntut.

Hinata tahu, Ino tidak akan berhenti menanyainya hingga ia dapat jawaban yang memuaskan. Tapi, Hinata juga tidak punya jawabannya kan? "Tidak, Ino-nee."

"Jangan bohong. Lalu, adegan peluk-cium tadi itu apa?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng. Ia tak punya alasan untuk berkilah ataupun memberi penjelasan. Ia sendiri bingung.

.

Psyché©miisakura

.

"Hentikan itu, Hinata," Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata saat ia melintas dengan keranjang cucian di tangannya. Terlihat kepayahan, tapi ia tetap keras kepala ingin membantu.

"Apa?"

"Semua pekerjaan ini. Kau bukan pengurus rumahku. Jadi hentikan," gerutu Sasuke. Ia sedang senggang tapi malah Hinata yang terlihat sibuk sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu Kak Ino."

"Biarkan yang lain yang membantunya."

"Tapi..."

"Duduk di sini. Temani aku nonton tv." Sasuke memerintah dengan nada yang terdengar final. Tak ingin ada bantahan lagi. Ia bahkan merebut keranjang cucian di tangan Hinata dan meletakkannya begitu saja di lantai sebelum ia menyeret Hinata untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Hinata menghela napas. Ia tidak akan menang melawan keinginan Sasuke. Ia kemudian menyamankan duduknya di sofa namun tubuhnya kembali menegang saat tangan panjang Sasuke terjulur, merengkuh bahu Hinata dan memaksanya mendekat. Ia selalu gelisah dan merasa akan mati setiap kali berada di sekitar Sasuke. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu keras, ia cemas suatu saat jantungnya akan kelelahan dan berhenti bekerja tiba-tiba. Sasuke dan segala keromantisannya yang sederhana membuat Hinata menyerah dan menyerahkan hatinya pada pria misterius itu tanpa syarat.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega. Rasa tenang dan nyaman selalu Sasuke dapatkan di sekitar Hinata. Ia satu-satunya tempat Sasuke bersandar sekarang.

Ini sudah berbulan-bulan sejak saat terakhir kali Hinata menangis untuknya. Hubungannya dengan sang ibu masih belum membaik. Ia masih marah dengan kegagalan Sasuke membawa berita kematian Hinata. Dan pasti akan lebih murka lagi saat menemukan Hinata disembunyikan tepat di belakang punggungnya.

Sasuke tidak ingin membayangkannya sekarang, ia ingin bahagia saat ini.

"Katakan keinginanmu, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu."

"Hm? Untuk apa?"

"Hadiah."

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Yang ulang tahun hari ini itu kau. Kenapa aku yang diberi hadiah?"

Sasuke mengernyit kemudian angkat bahu. Pasti Ino yang memberi tahu Hinata tanggal ulang tahunnya. Jadi, aksi sok sibuk tadi hanya akting? Untuk membuat Sasuke kesal?

"Yah, anggap saja aku terlalu menyukai hadiahmu dan tidak tahan untuk memberimu hadiah juga," jawabnya memamerkan seringai yang tidak bisa dilihat Hinata.

"Hadiah? Yang mana?" tanya Hinata bingung. Dia kan belum memberikan hadiahnya.

"Yang di kamar mandi tempo hari."

Wajah Hinata memerah hingga ke telinga. Ingatannya membuatnya malu dan memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, "terima kasih. Aku lebih baik sekarang."

Hinata tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku harusnya dapat hadiah spesial kan? Seharusnya lebih dari satu hadiah," cibir Hinata. Ia pura-pura menggerutu.

"Aku bukan jin botol. Pilih satu saja."

Hinata terkekeh. Benar, ia tidak mendapatkan lampu ajaibnya. Ia dapat yang lebih baik lagi. Ia dapat pangerannya. "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah dapat yang kuinginkan."

Hinata kembali diam meresapi resonasi suara dari televisi. Ia menikmati keadaan ini. Kendati Sasuke belum mengatakan apapun tentang cinta, Hinata sama sekali tidak ingin protes.

"Apa filmnya bagus?" Pertanyaan polos dari Hinata membuat Sasuke menoleh cepat. Ia melewatkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang harus dikembalikannya dengan segera. Sesuatu yang terambil dari Hinata karena dia.

.

Psyché©miisakura

.

Hinata terkejut saat didudukkan di kursi dorong rumah sakit. Hari ini ia harus menginap karena besok ia akan menjalani operasi kornea mata. Semua persiapan sudah diselesaikan dan hanya Hinata yang tidak tahu. Ia bahkan masih merengek pada Sasuke tentang betapa ia merasa tertipu karena tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke saat Sasuke memindahkannya ke ranjang rumah sakit. Entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat buruk. "Apa ini perlu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Jika ia melakukannya, ia tidak akan bisa menemui Hinata lagi. Gadis itu tidak akan sudi melihat wajah Sasuke. Tapi, sudah saatnya kan Sasuke melepaskannya? "Tentu saja. Kau tidak ingin bisa melihat lagi?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku merasa kau akan pergi begitu aku buka mata nanti. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

Sasuke mencium kening Hinata. "Kau akan bahagia mulai sekarang. Aku janji."

Hinata sudah akan membantah tetapi gerakan ranjang rumah sakit membuatnya kembali bungkam. Para suster sudah membawanya ke ruang operasi. Ia akan dipisahkan dari Sasuke sementara. Semoga.

Sasuke berbalik kemudian pergi. Ia sudah menitipkan Hinata pada Ino. Ia tahu Ino akan menjaga Hinata dengan baik. Sekarang, ia perlu bertemu dengan ibunya.

Ia sudah menyangka ibunya tahu akan kedatangannya. Setelah berminggu-minggu tidak mengunjunginya, Sasuke merasa di sambut dengan negatif. Sasuke tidak akan protes. Ia tahu dimana letak pemicu yang membuat hubungannya dengan ibunya menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Cepat atau lambat aku akan menemukannya. Hyuuga Hinata," kata ibunya tenang.

Sasuke tahu kalimat tersebut mengandung ancaman pasti dari ibunya. Ia juga sudah menganalisis bahwa ibunya tahu Sasuke terlibat dengan hilangnya keberadaan Hinata yang tiba-tiba. Ia juga tidak akan bisa mencegah jika suatu saat ibunya akan menemukan gadis itu berada di sisinya.

"Kita hentikan saja, Bu. Ayo kita berhenti dan menyerahkan diri ke polisi. Hukumannya pasti akan dikurangi jika kita menyerahkan diri sekarang."

Sasuke melihat dahi ibunya berkerut. Ia menyangka ibunya tahu kalau sistem hukum di negara ini tidak sesederhana itu. Pembunuhan berencana akan diganjar hukuman penjara seumur hidup, jika kau beruntung. Jika tidak kau akan mati di depan senapan-senapan algojo eksekusi. Tapi, Sasuke sudah bertekat akan menanggung sebagian besar kesalahan yang dibuat ibunya. Ia sudah siap mati, jika itu memang perlu. Dan ia akan memohon keringanan hukuman untuk ibunya. Setidaknya hanya itu yang terakhir yang bisa dia lakukan untuk berbakti pada ibunya.

"Kau menyuruhku berhenti, setelah semuanya? Jangan mimpi. Pun jika aku harus ke neraka, aku akan mengejar mereka semuanya."

"Bu, gadis itu, aku mencintainya. Kumohon jangan menyakitinya."

Mikoto terdiam sejenak. Kiranya ia tetap terkejut meskipun ia sudah menduga telah terjadi sesuatu antara gadis buruannya dan putranya. Ia kemudian menunjukkan senyum sinis, menolak memberi tahu Sasuke kalau ia kecewa karena ia bukan lagi prioritas untuk Sasuke. Sasuke telah memecah prioritasnya. "Kalau begitu, kau harus memilih. Ibumu atau wanita itu," katanya sembari berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan gaya yang dibuat angkuh.

.

Psyché©miisakura

.

Hinata sedang menunggu. Sudah berhari-hari sejak operasi matanya berhasil. Masa pemulihannya pun sukses dan perbannya sudah dibuka. Kini, pengelihatannya seterang matahari. Namun ternyata, ia merasa kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan hanya separuh. Seseorang yang seharusnya mendapat ucapan terima kasih dan menyempurnakan kebahagiaannya belum mengunjunginya hingga sekarang. Ia sudah berusaha bertanya pada Ino yang selalu menemaninya dan hanya dijawab bahwa Sasuke sedang sibuk. Ino juga terlihat selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu.

 _Sebenarnya ada apa?_

Sabtu sore itu, Hinata terbangun dari tidur siangnya yang terlalu lama dengan tenggorokan kering. Ini sudah hari keempat belas dia di rumah sakit dan besok dia sudah bisa kembali pulang dengan catatan dia harus menghabiskan satu botol infusa yang terpasang di tangannya.

Ino-nee sedang tidak berada di sana dan Hinata tidak ingin merepotkan suster-suster baik hati hanya untuk mengambilkannya minum. Ia memutuskan turun dari ranjangnya dan melangkah menuju dispenser di dekat pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Mungkin Ino-nee tadi terburu-buru saat keluar.

"Dia sedang tidur. Kau tak ingin melihatnya?" Suara khas Ino membuat Hinata penasaran. Sepertinya Ino sedang berbicara dengan seseorang tentang dirinya. "Dia menanyakanmu terus, Sasuke."

Mata Hinata berubah berbinar-binar. Dia dan Sasuke sekarang hanya berbatas dinding kamar perawatannya. Jika Sasuke tak ingin masuk, maka Hinata yang akan keluar menghampirinya. "Sasuke!" Hinata nyaris menjerit saking bersemangatnya.

Mendengar namanya disebut Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati wajah Hinata yang berubah menjadi pucat dengan cepat. Kengerian tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Sasuke segera berbalik dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang tampak kalut tampa penjelasan apapun.

Ino juga mengambil langkah cepat. Ia memeluk tubuh Hinata yang bergetar dengan hebat. Kenangan masa lalu yang menakutkan terbayang kembali di depan mata Hinata. Mata hitam itu, rambut hitam juga garis wajahnya masih seperti saat ia memegang pisau berlumuran darah ayahnya. "D-dia, dia pembunuh Ino-nee." Suara Hinata tercekat. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras. Kenyataan bahwa pembunuh ayahnya dan sosok yang dicintainya adalah orang yang sama benar-benar menghancurkan Hinata.

.

Psyché©miisakura

.

 _"Kau tahu tentang ibu Sasuke?"_

Hinata masih menangis. Tapi, ia tidak lagi sepasif saat Ino menceritakan segalanya pada Hinata. Ia memutuskan mengambil tindakan. Meskipun, berlari di kerumunan jalan sambil menangis dengan pakaian dan sandal rumah sakit adalah pilihan gila. Hinata tidak peduli. Ia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke segera.

 _"Ibunya diperkosa. Dan salah satu pelakunya adalah ayahmu."_

"Sasuke."

 _"Dia tidak bisa menuntut keadilan karena kasusnya sudah ditutup dengan paksa oleh uang milik mereka."_

 _"Tolong maafkan mereka, Hinata. Mereka hanya korban."_

"Sasuke."Sepanjang perjalanan Hinata hanya bisa menggumamkan berulang kali. Ia membuatnya seperti mantra agar kaki-kaki kecilnya yang seperti jeli-jeli tidak menyerah.

 _"Dia bilang dia akan menyerahkan diri."_

"Kumohon, jangan, Sasuke. Kumohon." Hinata terus mengoceh. Ia berharap ia belum terlambat mencegah Sasuke. Polisi tidak akan mengampuninya jika ia menyerahkan diri.

Hinata terus berlari ke _building tower_ milik Uchiha. Hinata tidak tahu dimana Sasuke berada. Satu-satunya tempat yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke hanya tempat itu. Ino sudah memastikan pria itu tidak ada di rumah.

Ia terus berlari, menerobos resepsionis setelah mendengar Sasuke baru saja sampai beberapa saat yang lalu. Bertanya-tanya pada beberapa orang letak ruangan direktur utama dengan dihadiahi tatapan aneh. Sungguh, tidak pernah ada wanita yang nampak histeris berkeliaran di kantor mereka.

Hinata pikir ia sudah siap ketika mendobrak pintu ruang penguasa gedung itu. Pun saat dihalang-halangi sekertaris sang nyonya besar ia tak gentar. Tapi, begitu ia menatap bola mata hitam yang mengintimidasi itu, nyalinya ciut. Kaki-kakinya pun tunduk, ia merosot dan bersimpuh di depan sang ratu.

"Keluarlah, Karin," perintahnya mutlak.

"Tapi, Nyonya..." Karin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dihadiahi tatapan mengancam seperti itu, karin tahu lebih baik menyingkir.

Setelah pintu berdebam di belakangnya, Hinata melihat senyum menakutkan dari sang ratu. Senyum yang dilatih oleh rasa sakit bertahun-tahun.

"Kau benar-benar gadis pemberani. Pantas saja putraku tertarik padamu. Bukankah begitu?" ucapnya dengan sarkasme yang begitu kentara. Hinata mendongak begitu Sasuke terlibat dalam pembicaraan. Ia hampir melupakan tujuannya datang kemari. Matanya bergerak-gerak mencari sosok Sasuke dalam ruangan itu. Yang nyatanya hanya ada dua orang di sana. Mikoto dan Hinata. Pemburu dan buruan. "Dia bahkan memintaku menyerahkan diri. Kau benar-benar membuatnya tergila-gila."

"To-tolong, Nyonya. Hentikan dia. Jangan biarkan dia melakukannya. A-aku minta m-maaf. T-tolong maafkan aku dan ayahku," Hinata memohon dengan terbata-bata. Air matanya kembali menderas dan mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Jangan menyebut si brengsek itu!" Mikoto murka. Ia menarik pistol dari lacinya dan mengacungkannya tepat ke kepala Hinata. Tangannya yang lain mencengkram rahang Hinata untuk menghadapnya. Ia ingin menegaskan seluruh rasa sakitnya. "K-kau pikir semuanya mudah! Aku menderita bertahun-tahun!" Jeritnya di depan wajah Hinata.

Meski begitu, Hinata merasakan tangan itu dingin dan berkeringat juga sasaran pistolnya berguncang. Hinata yakit masih ada sedikit rasa belas kasih di hatinya.

Mikoto menggeram. Gadis kecil ini memberinya tatapan kasihan. Padahal dia tidak tahu apa-apa!

"J-jangan menyakiti diri lagi, N-nyonya. A-anda sudah lama menderita."

"Diam! Jangan sok tahu!" Cengkraman tangan Mikoto menguat. Membuat napas Hinata terputus-putus. Pun begitu pada genggaman pelatuk senjatanya. Sedikit tekanan lagi satu peluru akan terlontar dan menembus tengkorak kepala gadis itu. Dan semua akan terbayar lunas. Kan?

 _Dor._

"Ibu!"

.

Psyché©miisakura

.

Sasuke menatap sedih nisan marmer di hadapannya.

Sudah satu tahun perempuan yang dikasihinya terbaring di sini. Tapi, nampaknya luka itu belum juga hilang sepenuhnya. Dan Sasuke selalu merasakan sakitnya lagi saat kembali ke sini.

"Papa!" Gadis kecil tujuh tahunan tampak berlari ke arahnya. Di tangannya ada karangan bunga aster yang kelihatannya buatan tangan mungilnya. "Ini untuk nenek, Papa. Mama bilang nenek suka bunga ini."

Sasuke tersenyum melihat kepandaian putri kecilnya. Ia sudah akan meraup si gadis kecil dalam gendongan saat dia berkata, "tunggu, Papa. Suhi ingin mendoakan nenek."

"Aku Suhi, Nek. Putri papa Sasuke dan mama Hinata. Kita belum pernah bertemu. Tapi mama bilang, nenek orang kuat yang menjaga papa sendirian." Sasuke hampir meneteskan air matanya, terenyuh oleh kata-kata putrinya. Benar, pada akhirnya ibunyalah yang melindunginya. Mengambil peran antagonis dan menerima hukumannya. Pengadilan menjatuhinya penjara seumur hidup, ia bahkan harus meninggal di dalam penjara yang pengap. "Suhi juga ingin menjadi seperti nenek yang bisa menjaga adik bayi nanti. Suhi ingin adik bayi jadi lelaki yang tampan dan kuat seperti papa. Aku, papa dan mama bahagia sekali. Terima kasih ya, Nek."

Ya, Sasuke melupakan sesuatu. Ibunya tersenyum dalam tidur terakhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Duh, berantakan banget. Plot hole dimana-mana. Kalimatnya kurang efektif. Maaf ya. Buatnya kejar-kejaran sama deadline. Setengah draftnya udah selese setahun yang lalu buat event fandom tetangga sebelah tapi nggak selese T,T Pas tau SHDL temanya sama mii remake trus ngebut buat setengahnya lagi. Saking kepengennya ikut ngeramein *nyengir*

Mii ucapin makasih banyak buat doanya.. Mii lulus sidang skripsi, yeii... *tebar confeti*

Kritik sarannya mii tunggu :)

.

miisakura, 25 Oktober 2015


End file.
